One type of identification technology employs Near Field Communications (NFC). NFC is a set of short-range wireless communication technologies that have devices operate at approximately 13.56 MHz and at rates ranging from 106 kbit/s to 848 kbit/s. NFC standards cover communications protocols and data exchange formats, and are based on existing radio-frequency identification (RFID) standards including ISO/IEC 14443 and FeliCa, each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The standards include ISO/IEC 18092, which is also incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, and those defined by the NFC Forum.
Another type of technology currently gaining traction and emerging as a viable alternative to NFC is newer versions of the Bluetooth standard (e.g., Bluetooth 4), the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Bluetooth is a wireless technology standard for exchanging data over short distances (using short-wavelength radio transmissions in the ISM band from 2400-2480 MHz) from fixed and mobile devices, creating personal area networks (PANs) with high levels of security. The primary difference between NFC technologies and Bluetooth technologies is that Bluetooth relies on powered devices for both sides of the communication whereas NFC facilitates communications between a powered device and a passive device (e.g., an NFC tag or credential). In other words, under NFC standards, one device can operate without an internal power source, such as a battery.
There are currently three NFC operating modes defined by the NFC Forum: (1) Card Emulation Mode; (2) Reader/Writer Mode; and (3) Peer-to-Peer Mode. In the Card Emulation Mode, an NFC-enabled phone emulates a contactless card in accordance with ISO 14443 and/or ISO 15693, each of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Typical applications of the Card Emulation Mode include payment, ticketing, and access control applications.
In the Reader/Writer Mode, the NFC-enabled phone reads a tag and typically performs some function based on the information obtained from the read tag. Typical applications of the Reader/Writer Mode include reading posters with an NFC tag in proximity thereto, interactive advertising, launching mobile Internet (e.g., automated web-browser activation), automated Short Message Service (SMS), and automated call initiation.
In the Peer-to-Peer Mode, two NFC-enabled phones, or similar types of devices, are allowed to exchange data with one another. Typical applications of the Peer-to-Peer Mode include setting up wireless settings (e.g., Bluetooth, Wi-Fi, etc.), sharing business cards, or sharing information between NFC-enabled phones.
Current NFC tags carry NFC Data Exchange Format (NDEF) records, which have a static cryptographic signature to ensure the integrity of the data written to the tag. Unfortunately, this current approach has several weaknesses including clonability (moving the same data to another tag) and replay attacks (playing back the same static message again).